The Gallifreyan Initiative
by crypticevincar
Summary: With Rose gone, The Doctor's desire to explore is fading. But when the TARDIS brings him to the site of a strange beacon, even alien to him, It's Nick Fury of the Avengers that peaks his interest. (Not my first fanfic, but first ever posted here. It's okay, be brutal. I can take it.)
1. Chapter 1

"This seems strange." he says, staring intently at his sonic as it scans the area.

"Very strange and _very_ interesting."

The Doctor spins in a slow circle, holding his sonic in front of his face before the chirping stops.

"I'm also not the only one here, am I?"

A few seconds pass before the sound of slow footsteps reverberate in the ruined structure. A tall man dressed in a leather coat steps out from behind a series of pillars. An eye patch covers one eye, reminding the Doctor of the last time he wound up in British waters on Blackbeard's ship. His eyes narrow as he takes in the newcomer's features, his face taking on an unreadable expression. The other man keeps his distance, but raises his head, eyeing the Doctor carefully before speaking.

"You're a very hard man to find. And I know something about being hard to find."

The Doctor's head lowers slightly, his hands sliding into the pockets of his tan coat as a slight smile creeps onto his face.

"Mobile home." The Doctor says "Love to travel, good for the hearts they say."

The other man smiles, slightly amused by the alien's response. Nodding somberly.

"I do agree. However, not many mobile homes travel through time. Do they, Doctor?"

The Doctor's smile slowly disappears, his bubbly amusement replaced by a serious look of concern. The stranger starts to walk in a wide circle around the Doctor, keeping him within his vision.

"How are your hearts lately? You must be going through quite a time right now. I was sorry to hear about Rose. Or I _will_ be sorry to hear about Rose. I can't be sure when in my time-line things exactly happen for you."

At this, the Doctor's face gives away a hint of rage. He feels his blood pressure rise as images of Rose being pulled into another world flash through his mind. He takes a few steps forward, momentarily distracted before gritting his teeth.

"However you might know that name, how I'm doing is none of your concern. Trying to use her as a way to connect with me, get me to lower my defenses. You're good. Not quite as clever as me, but it's not your fault really, don't get yourself down about it."

A slight smile creeps back onto the Doctor's face, turning his eyes upward as he turns opposite the direction this man is walking around him.

"Is something funny, Doctor?"

He stops spinning and faces the man head on. His grin exploding into a full smile as his boyish excitement returns to him.

"Oh yes. See, you don't get to be me without being clever, as I said. But lucky for me, I'm _very_ clever. I knew I wasn't alone here, but neither are you. How many did you bring with you, five? Six?"

"Ten." he replies "Including our snipers."

The Doctor's brow furrows, turning his head sharply to the right, bending at the knees to get a better view of where he's looking.

"Right, yes I did see them. One on that ledge there" he points to a roof top in the distance "And one over there." He spins with an exaggerated flourish as he points to another rooftop in the opposite direction.

"But now why did you do that? Snipers, and two of them. You clearly don't need protection from me. I have to say the outfits are a nice touch. Very uniform, very….dark. And the technology I picked up, it's all very top-of-the-line. Didn't all originate from humans though, not that it always has anyway. I'm thinking maybe hush-hush, clandestine government organization?"

The man in black stops circling him, taking a deep breath as he strides slowly in the Doctor's direction.

"Clandestine, yes. Government, no. We operate outside the normal channels, much like you. And to answer your first question, they aren't here to protect me from you. You follow dangerous situations Doctor, or maybe they follow you. We just wanted to be ready in case some your friends showed up."

The Doctor nods at this, letting his eyes dart around again before settling on the man standing in from of him. His hands return to his pockets as he begins slowly rocking heel to toe.

"I'm sorry, I assume you needed me for something?"

The Doctor watches as the other man squares his posture, extending his hand as the Doctor does the same. They shake before the conversation continues.

"Sorry, normally I've made introductions by now. Doctor, my name is..."

"Nick Fury, Director if SHIELD." the Doctor interrupts "Yes, I know who you are. Many people away from this planet know who you are. Suffice it to say you _do_ know about being hard to find."

Fury merely nods, withdrawing his hand and pulling a brown envelope from his jacket. He holds it out to the Doctor. He takes it smirking at the knowledge of what's inside.

"For me? Oh, you shouldn't have."

Fury laughs to himself, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor humorously before speaking again.

"You already know why I'm here, don't you?"

The Doctor quints his eyes, humming to himself in mock thought.

"Yes, but I'd rather hear you say it."

Fury clears his throat, adjusting his jacket as he straightens his stance.

"Doctor, I'm here to talk to you about the 'Avenger Initiative'.

The Doctor smiles, shaking his head as he tucks the envelope under his arm.

"Like I said, _very_ interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you all enjoyed part one. I'm throwing in this filler piece for now, hopefully it'll hold anyone interested in reading on for a little bit.**_

Doctor Bruce Banner sits with his feet up on a nearby desk, his arms folded with his head leaning forward. His chin is pressed against his chest as he breathes heavily, sleeping in front of another long running experiment. He's oblivious to the world around him until Tony Stark walks around the corner, purposely bumping into him. Banner jolts, lifting his head quickly. His eyes only half open by the time he turns to see Tony.

"Look alive, Fury is on his way back with our new 'consultant'."

Banner clears his throat, removing his feet from the desk and standing slowly. He tilts his head from one side to the other, the kink in his neck not helping his immediate mood. He turns his gaze to Tony, who pretends to just notice after several seconds. He puts on his best confused expression before speaking.

"What? I said I'm sorry."

Banner rolls his eyes, groaning as he rubs the back of his neck.

"No. You didn't. That didn't take long. I'm guessing he found him right away?"

Tony types at a nearby keyboard, frowning when the words 'Scan Inconclusive' start flashing on the screen. He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I guess you could say that. But I'm told it doesn't really work that way. From what I hear, this guy usually finds you."

Banner arches backwards, trying to work out the last of the kinks in his muscles. He makes his way to a different workstation, bringing up windows filled with information.

"So what do we know about him?"

Tony shakes his head.

"Not much. He's pretty elusive."

Banner raises his eyebrows, waiting several seconds before motioning for Tony to continue.

"And?" he asks. "Come on."

Tony turns toward Banner his eyebrows furrowing, wearing another practiced confused expression.

"And what?"

A grin forms on Banner's face, taking a few steps closer.

"And you didn't break into SHIELD's private files to find out more about our guest?"

Tony gasps, seemingly insulted at Banner's words. He turns away briefly before resuming the conversation, staying speechless for several seconds.

"What do you take me for? Of course I did." He says "Believe it or not there isn't much there. He's alien for one. Very old. There's these pictures of different people from varied points in time, all of them supposedly this 'Doctor' that Fury is coming back here with."

"Okay" Banner replies "Maybe they _are_ different people. One dies, someone else takes over where the other left off. It explains the different faces and why he's believed to have been alive for so long."

Tony reaches into a drawer of the desk he's standing next to, pulling out two photographs.

"Okay, look. See this? Same guy in both pictures. These were taken over fifty years apart. Looks pretty good, right? Hell, I'd say he didn't age between these."

Banner looks at the photos. He blinks as it becomes obvious that they're the same person. He takes the photos, holding them up to the light.

"What about her? The woman with him, is she alien too?"

"The blonde?" Tony asks "I don't know, no information on her. I do like his choice of friends though. Alien would make the most sense. Unless of course he can travel through time. If that's the case, I want the secret recipe for his flux capacitor."

Banner hands the photos back to Tony, chuckling to himself.

"You don't watch enough movies if you think having time travel would be a good idea. No fiction I've ever watched or read was cut and dry when it came to that."

Tony places the photos back in the desk, typing at the keyboard again, a series of moving indicators moving across the screen.

"Oh come on. As a scientist, you wouldn't want to meet Einstein? Isaac Newton? Madame Curie?"

"Well, that's what I see the problem being." Banner says "No one wants to go take a walk on a Cape Cod beach in the 1700s, or visit the Irish coast before the British occupation. They want the big names, the historical events. They want a front row seat to the things that shaped the world's history, and that's where the potential for disaster comes in. It's not stepping on the butterfly I'd be worried about. It's changing the bigger more important things that would have me worried. Besides, who could decide what's right and wrong if you just have the ability to go back and change it?"

Tony squints as he takes in everything Banner just said. He nods his head slowly, giving a low grunt in agreement.

"I never thought of it that way. I guess when any group of people has too much power they need a system of control. Need to be kept in check."

A silence falls between them. Both of them silently reflecting on the idea of a world where unstoppable power runs unchecked and authority means nothing. Bruce smiles to himself, turning to Tony who is still in silent contemplation.

"I wouldn't mind going back to the late 70s and running into Cheryl Tiegs."

Tony raises his eyes toward Bruce, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Bruce, you cad."

Bruce turns his attention to the monitor in front of him, a smile still on his face as Tony heads for the exit, patting Banner on the shoulder.

"Well, let's go. Fury wants us to meet and greet the new guy in the situation room about oh…fifteen minutes ago."

"Wait what?" Bruce asks, fumbling for his key card as he moves to catch up to Tony. "Why didn't you tell me that when you first came in?"

Tony straightens his tie, using his reflection in the elevator doors in front of them.

"You know me. I love making a fashionably late entrance. Come on, let's see if this guy is as good as Fury hopes he is."


End file.
